The present invention relates to multicolor printing and more particularly to a dot matrix printer in which a traversing printhead carries rotary guide means for shifting a multicolor ribbon so as to bring a stripe of desired color into alignment with the operative face of the printhead nosepiece.
While the prior art comprises many varieties of ribbon shifters, i.e. those commonly employed in typewriters, relatively few of these systems have been suitable for use in a dot matrix printer, particularly a high speed dot matrix printer of the type in which the printhead is traversed along a length of ribbon supported by stationary ribbon holding means generally parallel to a printing platen.
Among the several objects of the present invention, may be noted the provision of a novel multicolor dot matrix printer; the provision of such a printer which will operate at high speed; the provision of such a printer which employs a stationary ribbon holding means in which a length of ribbon is supported generally parallel to a printing platen with the printhead traversing that length during printing; the provision of such a printer which permits changing of color within a line of print; the provision of such a system in which the ribbon may be easily changed or replaced; the provision of such a system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.